You Lost me
by Lovingannabelle110
Summary: Sophie sees Sian cheating with Ryan and her whole world comes crashing down around her. Sian was all she could see, Sian was her everything 3 Sophie doesn't want it to be over but how can she ever trust Sian again?
1. Prologue

You lost me…..

**Prologue **

Sophie never imagined she would ever be in so much pain. She literally felt like her whole body had been hit by a car moving at 180mph. So yeah, Sophie felt like she had died. Sophie wasn't sure how to describe the feelings going round and round in her head but she was in disbelief that the woman she gave her heart and soul to had gone and shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. Sophie's heart literally lay broken on the floor for everyone to trample on. Her Mum, Dad and big sister Rosie, all walked all over tiny shards of her heart and they didn't even realise.

Sophie lay on the sofa in her ice-cream pyjamas, looking at pictures of her and Sian on her phone. Happy pictures of them smiling and looking so in love it made Sophie's eyes glaze over. She closed them trying to stop the tears from descending. Unfortunately it did not work, a single tear silently slid down her cheek and onto the phone screen blurring out Sian's face. Sophie wiped it and put it under the pillow she was lying on. She watched her parents and sister rush around the house getting ready for work, not one of them has noticed her glazed over eyes. Why would they? They didn't even notice when Sophie was in a relationship why should they notice when the relationship had ended, when they didn't even know it had begun.

That hurt Sophie the most the fact that no one knew what was going on, she had to deal with it by herself. They didn't notice her heart skipped a beat every time Sian was in the room. They never heard her heart thump against her chest when Sian kissed Sophie for the first time and every time after that. They didn't notice the secret smile Sophie had for Sian or the way she melted into her hugs, wishing she'd never let go. No one noticed the spare bed was never touched when Sian stayed over, as Sophie would hold her so closely she felt her heart racing every time she kissed her goodnight. No one seemed to care what Sophie was doing or how she was feeling that was always the case for Sophie Webster no one seemed to care.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sophie was always felt like a stranger, like she didn't belong in the Webster family. Ever since she was a little girl she learned that Rosie came first. This was something Sophie had grown to accept and never turned to her parents when she needed help or advice because she knew there would always be too much drama going on with her elder sister that Sophie felt almost, forgotten. Sophie would always do everything alone, she didn't need anyone else to be honest she didn't really like anyone else. Sophie's childhood wasn't traumatic but she always felt like a mistake, like her parents didn't really want her. This thought always crossed Sophie's mind whenever she saw how much time her mum and dad, especially her mum would fuss over Rosie. Sophie would spend hours in her room playing with her toys and creating a loving family where she was remembered and people asked how she was feeling. However Sophie's 16 now and the toys are long gone from her room. Sophie still felt that aching in heart that something was missing, something didn't quite feel right and she was about to find out what that was the day a new face turned up in her class at School.

Miss Powers, that's what the Head teacher introduced her to the class as, she corrected him with, "My name is Sian" and students giggled. Sophie wasn't paying attention as usual; she was staring out at the window watching the rain trickle down the glass. Sophie always thought the rain was God crying because somewhere in the world something awful was happening. Sian looked around at the empty chairs in the class and decided to make her way to the back and took a seat next to Sophie, she unpacked her bag and leaned on the desk tilting her head towards Sophie.

"Is this lesson really that boring then?" Sian asked. Sophie jumped and turned around to see Sian's crystal blues eyes glistening in her direction. Sophie got lost in her eyes and then realised what she was doing, shook her head to break her focus and replied.

"Yeah, you could say that, who are you?"

"I'm Sian, it's my first day. I moved to Coronation Street yesterday with my Dad." Sophie smirked "What?" Sian asked

"Sorry, its just that's where I live. Were you the girl carrying all those boxes yesterday and stacked it on the door step." Sian smiled, Sophie couldn't understand why but her heart started racing like she was running a 100 metre sprint.

"Afraid to say yeah that was me, can't believe you saw, thought I got away with no one seeing me land on my face." Sophie put her hand on her heart and said "Don't worry I won't tell a soul. I'm Sophie Webster I live across the road at number 5." Sian smiled at Sophie, praying she couldn't hear her heart thumping. Sian didn't know what it was but there was something in Sophie's eyes that made her heart race. Their eyes locked and neither of them knew what to say but luckily the teacher interrupted them and they both broke the stare simultaneously. "Girls quiet please, read to chapter two and think about the Authors portrayal of Frankenstein." Sian gave Sophie one last smile and opened up her book. Sophie took longer to focus her self on the book, she was trying to clam her heart down, for a slight second Sophie generally thought she was going to have to go see the school nurse and tell he she was having a heart attack. Sophie smirked at her ridiculous thought and opened her book and rested her head on the table trying desperately to focus on the words. Sophie couldn't concentrate the words seemed to merge together, she wasn't the only one having trouble Sian had lost focus and had locked her eyes back on the beautiful brunette beside her.

The bell had rung signaling the end of the lesson, which made Sian jump. Sian put her books in her bag and looked over at Sophie "Um.." she said nervously, thankfully Sophie linked arms with Sian saying "I'll show you where the cafeteria is, not that the food is nice but you can have lunch with me." Sian smiled and thought to herself that moving to a new school wasn't going to be a nightmare after all. The girls walked arm in arm, laughing over stories they were telling each other. They'd only known each other for less than hour but already they felt comfortable, like they'd been friends for ages.

"So you staying round long?" Sophie asked Sian

"Yeah, I think so. I moved in with my Dad my Mum lives in Southport they just got divorced." Sophie put her hand on top of Sian's as she could see she was upset.

"I'm sorry, must be awful but hey I'd rather live with just my Dad any day. My Mum is a total nightmare, seriously sometimes I don't think she remembers having a second child." This made Sian laugh,

"Oh right, you got a brother.."

"Unfortunately not, I have an older sister who thinks she's like so important right but she's really not, so yeah I like to think of myself as an only child really."

"I'm an only child, can get lonely but then no sibling drama like you seem to have."

"Believe me Sian drama is not a big enough word to describe Rosie, she thinks she's to good for Weatherfield but she ain't."

Sian and Sophie spent the whole of lunch getting to know each other, when the bell signaled the end of lunch both girls faces dropped.

"Don't wanna go back" Sian said looking Sophie straight in the eyes, biting her lip as she smiled. Sophie's heart literally stopped, she couldn't work out what was going on between her and the new girl but she didn't want it to end. Sophie looked around the cafeteria, no one was left except the cook. Sophie stood up and put her hand out to Sian "Let's get out of here." Sian took Sophie's hand in hers and held it tight "Where we going?" Sophie just smiled and escorted Sian out of the cafeteria.

Chapter Two

Sian felt a little uneasy missing her first afternoon in her new school but sitting under a tree in the park with a beautiful brunette was so much better. She watched closely as Sophie picked daisies and threaded them together, Sian smiled "Hey flower girl aren't we gunna get in trouble missing the afternoon."

Sophie finished threading the last flower and placed it round Sian's neck. "Nah it's only DT and Mr Smith is so blind he won't even notice we're gone, besides I clearly already have design technology skills."

Sophie smirked and looked across the park, trying to disguise her blushing cheeks. Sian slowly pushed a piece of hair behind Sophie's ear and whispered "It's beautiful, thank you."

Sophie turned around, not realising how close Sian's face was, and their lips were so close Sophie could feel Sian's warm breath on her lips. She quickly moved back "So um what school did you go to before" Sian closed her eyes in disappointment " Um Fulbrook Mannor" Sophie scrunched her head up like she was confused "Ain't that a.." Sian finished her sentence "all girls school, yeah it is." Sophie started to make another daisy chain "So um how come you moved, that's not far from here." Sian didn't know whether to tell the truth or to lie. "Don't lie to me." Sophie said all of a sudden, Sian was taken by surprise wondering if Sophie had clocked onto the real reason she left Fulbrook Mannor or she was telepathic. "What makes you think I'm gunna lie?" Sian asked.

"No reason, just feel like there's a story behind those pretty eyes." Shit Sophie thought why did I just say that, quick say something "I mean um" Sian stopped Sophie and said "It's ok, your right there is a story but just don't know what your reaction is going to be."

"Well as long as you didn't murder someone or set the building on fire I think I'll be ok." The girls giggled and Sian turned away from Sophie looking out at the deserted park, she closed her eyes

"I'm gay" Sophie turned her head so quickly to Sian she felt she suffered slight whiplash "No way"

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Because your so beautiful, I mean your stunning I never thought I mean I just wouldn't look and you and think you were gay. I mean I'd never be that lucky to find some as pretty as you." Sophie turned her head away from Sian realising what she had just said. Sian pulled Sophie back round to look at her.

"Soph, Sophie are you…?"

"I don't know what I am."

"It's ok took me a while to come to terms with it and don't know what you're on about me stunning, I don't think so. I'm not the one with the cutest smile and eyes that have so much beauty in them, Sophie you're the beautiful one here. Don't worry I won't come on to you." Sian giggled.

"I'm not worried" The girls sat in silence losing themselves in each other's eyes. Then out of the nowhere the heavens opened and rain came crashing down upon them.

"Ahhhh, shit there's an umbrella in my bag" Sophie shouted, the rain was so heavy they were already soaked through, an umbrella wasn't going to solve anything.

"What's the point" Sian said laughing at Sophie putting up the umbrella up even though she was drenched with mascara running down her face.

"Not so pretty anymore am I" Sophie laughed at how ridiculous she looked under an umbrella she took it down and continued to get soaked.

"I think you still look pretty even with mascara running down your face." Sian wiped the black marks under Sophie's eyes. "Guess I should invest in some waterproof mascara, yours hasn't run." Sian smiled "Yeah you cheapskate." Sophie playfully hit Sian on the shoulder. "How we gunna explain we got soaked in School? We're technically not meant to be out for another hour."

"Come back to mine you can have a shower I'll put your clothes in the dryer your parents will be none the wiser."

"Won't your Dad be in?"

"Nah, he's working late tonight you can stay for dinner if you want we could order a pizza, watch a movie."

"A scary one?"

"You just want to snuggle up to me Soph, don't ya?" Sophie smiled and completely ignored the question but Sian that was exactly what Sophie intended to do.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, I'll text my Mum later to tell her where I am."

"Cool, come on then let's get back to mine and dry off." The girls started to walk back to Sian's then Sophie remembered.

"You never said why you left the school? Did your parents freak about you being gay?"

"No they don't know, I left because Dad couldn't afford to send me to a private school anymore." Sian smirked. Sophie blushed was Sian testing her back then with the gay comment because it had nothing to do with why she left the school? Sophie rolled her eyes realising she'd been caught out and playfully hit Sian round the head "You made me think there was some sordid love affair with one of the girls or even a teacher and all I get is money problems." Sian laughed "I'm sure they'll be a sordid love affair to talk about one day" Sian linked Sophie's arm and they walked back to Sian's, mucking around in every puddle they came across, as if they weren't wet enough as it was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sophie and Sian made it back to Sian's house without anyone seeing them. They did have to hide from Kevin (Sophie's Dad) as he works at the garage, which is opposite to Sian's house, but luckily they made it pass without him noticing one of the drenched girls was his daughter who as far as he was aware was in school.

"That was close, so glad my Dad didn't see us, I would have been grounded forever."

"Grounded? I've never been grounded in my life"

"Seriously, you are lucky my Dad's like a prison guard when I'm grounded feel like Prisoner 346 Webster." Sian smiled

"Are you a naughty one then Soph?" Sophie rolled her eyes at Sian

"You wish, anyways where's your drier I need to get out of these wet clothes." Sophie followed Sian into the kitchen.

"There, shove them in. I'll put mine in as well. You can have my shower room I'll jump in my Dad's, I'll grab you a towel and some dry underwear." Sian started taking off her tie and then her shirt, Sophie didn't know where to look but her eyes kept wondering back to Sian's amazingly toned stomach and then her eyes went upwards to her breasts.

"Soph are you just going to perv on me, or you actually gunna get out of the wet clothes."

"I wasn't perving, I um have the same bra." The girls started laughing and Sophie felt comfortable enough to strip down to her underwear.

"There, they'll be dry by the time we're out the shower. Come on I'll show you to my shower." Sophie followed Sian up the stairs, looking down at the floor so not be tempted to look anywhere else. Sophie thought she got away with it but just before the last step her eyes looked up and caught a glimpse of Sian's perfectly formed physique. Sophie followed Sian into her bedroom, it was beautiful, very grown up. She had all white furniture, with lilies wrapped round the edge of her bed, white walls with pictures of friends and family in various photo frames, along with postcards with cute pictures on like, a teddy bear with the message: 'I'm afraid of the dark, I've got cold feet, I toss and turn, I talk in my sleep, would you mind if I slept with you.' Next to it was a picture of Sian and a beautiful red head, they looked so in love. Sophie had to ask.

"Who's that?" Sophie pointed at the picture. Sian turned around and a pang of sadness flickered in her eyes, Sophie wished she never asked.

"Um it was the first person I fell in love with."

"Where is she now?"

"Don't know, she left me for another woman." Sian sat on the edge of her bed, Sophie sat down next to her and took Sian's hand in hers.

"She must have been blind to leave you, everything happens for a reason though that's what I've always believed."

"Thanks Soph" Sian turned to face Sophie and a tear slid down her cheek like a droplet of water sliding down a rose petal. Sophie wiped the tear away "She's not worth your tears Sian, she's the fool for letting you go." Sophie didn't know what came over her but she felt this urge to kiss Sian, she leant in slowly to give Sian a chance to pull away if she wanted but she didn't. Sophie had never felt so much electricity surge through her body then when her lips met Sian's. Sian was surprised Sophie had leaned it but glad she didn't pull away, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but Sophie was special.

"Sorry" Sophie said

"Don't be" Sian held onto Sophie's hand, as if to tell her it's ok.

"Hmmmmm Miss Webster, I think you might be Gay." Sian smirked and got up to get the towels. Sophie watched her leave the room and she said to herself "yeah, I think I am."

After they had both showered and dressed Sophie called her mum to tell her she was across the road at her new friend Sian's and she didn't need dinner. Luckily Sally said it was ok and for her to be back no later than 11 as it was a school night. They were in the kitchen deciding what to have for dinner.

"Well we've got pizza, pasta, potatoes umm ooo chicken, peppers and onions I could make us fajitas." Sophie smiled Sian looked so cute in her joggers and a tank top.

"Yeah, if it's not to much trouble you want me to cut the vegetables up."

"Yeah I just need to pop to the shop get some tortilla bread, you be alright for a second Soph." Sophie nodded and Sian headed to the door but turned around at the door.

"Actually Soph you wanna come with, we could go rent a film out" Sophie put down the knife and walked up beside Sian "sure" Sophie kissed Sian on the cheek, Sian smiled took hold of her hand.

The two of them walked hand and hand down the street to the shop, Sophie totally forget she was walking down the road where she knew everyone. They got to the corner shop and looked for tortilla bread

"Found it" Sophie cried and threw it over to Sian

"Careful girls" Dev said

"Sorry Dev, this is Sian she's making me fajitas" Sophie smiled at Sian

"Yeah she's moved into number 5, with her Dad"

"Aw that's nice just across the road from each other" Sunita winked at the girls.

"Yeah its brill" said Sophie, they paid for the bread and as they left the shop Sunita spotted Sian take hold of Sophie's hand. She smiled to herself as she watched the girls walk hand in hand past the shop window.

"So what film shall we get?" Sian was looking through the DVDs on the shelf. Sophie was staring at the blonde not paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Soph, you listening to me?"

"Yeah um sorry I still think we should get a horror." Sophie played with Sian's hair "because I know I'll get scared and end up on your lap." Sian bit her lip and smiled "Ok um how about this one" Sophie took the DVD, "Paranormal activity, aw yeah I've heard of this its meant to be dead scary."

Sian stood up and took the DVD out of Sophie's hand "sorted we'll have this one" Sian kissed Sophie on the cheek and took the DVD to the counter. Sophie smiled and watched Sian go pay for the DVD.

Sian handed the DVD over the counter "this one please"

"No worries, is that your girlfriend?" Sian looked round at Sophie and back at the guy behind the counter "Yeah, yeah she is."

The guy got the DVD and passed it to Sian "have a nice evening"

"Thanks I'm sure we will." Sian walked back up to Sophie and took hold of her hand. "What did he say to you?" Sian smiled at Sophie

"I'll tell you later."

"That's not fair was he flirting with you because I'll go back and tell him you're my" Sophie stopped herself but Sian finished her sentence again "girlfriend? He already knows." Sian looked away slightly embarrassed as she didn't even know if that's what they were I mean they'd only just met today but it felt right, it felt like it was meant to be.

"Hey Sian look at me, do you mean it do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sian did a cute half smile and a sheepish nod of the head. Sophie pulled Sian to her by the hips and kissed her, hearing Sian moan in the kiss made Sophies legs feel like jelly.

"Come on we better get back and make dinner, don't want people catching us" Sophie said and took Sian by the hand and they jogged back home wanting to be snuggled up on the sofa watching the film.

When they got back to Sian's Sophie started chopping the vegetables and Sian cooked the chicken. Sophie couldn't stop smiling, she never imagined she would feel this happy this morning when she woke up. "Sian, what times your dad coming home?"

"He's on nights so he won't be home till about 8 tomorrow morning."

"Oh what's he do?"

"He's a policeman, so yeah you better behave yourself" Sian smirked

"So you'll be alone all night, maybe getting a scary film wasn't the best idea."

"Nah Soph, I'll be fine unless you want to keep me company." Sophie came up behind Sian and put her arms around her waist "I'd like that" Sian turned around and kissed Sophie on the forehead. "Call your mum then." Sophie grabbed her mobile and Sian continued to cook the dinner.

"Mum you know I'm at Sian's, is it ok if I stayed the night as we've got a film out." Sian listened from the kitchen praying Sophie would be allowed to stay. Dinner was almost ready when Sian heard a rather excited Sophie "Thanks mum, see you in the morning." Sophie ran into the kitchen "She said yes" Sophie kissed Sian.

"Well lets consider this our first date then, you go sit down its almost ready I'll serve it up and bring it out to you." Sophie smiled and went to sit down at the table.

"How spicy do you like it Sophie?" Sian called from the kitchen

"I don't mind however you like it baby" Sophie gulped realising what she just called her but she didn't care it was weird but she had really fallen hard for Sian. Sian smiled to herself in the kitchen taking the bread out the microwave she could believe how happy she was feeling right now and was hoping it would last.

"That was delicious thanks Sian"

"No worries sweetie, my pleasure."

"Let me clear up, as you cooked it all" Sophie stood up and took the dishes to the dishwasher. "Soph shall we get in our Pj's shall we watch the film in bed?" Sophie's heart started beating fast again no one had ever managed to do that but the way Sian spoke made Sophie's heart race. "Yeah sounds like a plan, I'm gunna pop home and grab my pj's, I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok, will miss ya" Sian smirked

"I'll only be a second silly" Sophie leaned down and kissed Sian on the lips. "It's all cleaned up be back in a second."

Sophie tried to be as quick as possible "Hi mum just getting my pj's" Sophie was half way up the stairs "Soph hang on a second, give your mum a hug" "Mum we're about to watch a film" She hugged her then ran up to get her pj's "In a hurry are we, you sure you're round a friends house and not a lads" "Shut it Rosie" Sophie put her pjs in her bag and grabbed her toothbrush and was back out the front door. "Bye Soph" her mum called as she slammed the door.

"Sian I'm back" Sian appeared at the top of the stairs, Sophie could stop staring. Sian had changed into her pj's she had the cutest tiniest shorts on and a tank top that Sophie had ever seen. Her legs looked unbelievable and Sophie's heart began to race again. She came down the stairs smirking, like she knew she'd get that reaction from Sophie "Do you want a hot chocolate, I was gunna have one with marshmallows helps with a scary film, also found popcorn"

"Yeah sounds great, I'll just go get changed."

"I'll bring it up" she kissed Sophie on the forehead and headed into the kitchen. Sophie ran up the stairs and tripped and fell flat on her face. "I'm ok" she shouted down to Sian who was sniggering in the kitchen "You forget how to walk up the stairs baby" "Yeah summit like that."

Sian brought the hot chocolate upstairs and smiled at Sophies ice-cream pj's "Aww I love the ice-creams Soph, I've definitely got a sweet tooth." Sophie took her hot chocolate "Thanks Sian hardy ha, ready to get scared"

"Yep, you better protect me" Sian put the DVD on turned the fairy lights on around her wardrobe and turned the main light on, before climbing into bed next to Sophie. Sophie sipped her hot chocolate while looking over at Sian; she still couldn't believe she had a girlfriend and a beautiful one at that. The film was starting to get scary and Sophie had finished her hot chocolate "come here Soph" Sian stretched out her arm and Sophie snuggled down on her chest. "Sian, thanks for today. I've never felt so much for one person so quickly." Sian stroked Sophie's hair "Me either Sophie, I hope you'll wake up still wanting to be my girlfriend." Sophie tilted her head so she could see Sian's eyes "I'll wake up every morning wanting to be your girlfriend." Sophie kissed Sian and snuggled back down to watch the film.

"Sian you getting scared"

"No"

"Liar, I can hear your heartbeat you know"

"Shit, can't hide anything from you."

"I'll protect ya, here come give me a cuddle." Sophie sat up and Sian snuggled down into Sophie's chest. Sophie stroked Sian's hair, which slowed Sian's heart rate down. "ahhh Soph what is that, oh my God there's something in the room ahhhhh" Sophie held Sian tight, she wasn't really paying attention to the film so she wasn't scared. Sian on the other hand was terrified of the ghost, Sophie placed a kiss on top of Sian's head. Sian looked up "You're not watching this are you?" Sophie couldn't lie "No not really, to fun watching you jump at every movement on the screen." Sian took her teddy off her bed and playfully hit Sophie over the head. Sophie smirked at Sian "that's it missi you're dead" Sophie tickled Sian and Sian literally rolled off the bed. "Sian oh my god I'm sorry." Before Sophie could say anything else Sian pulled Sophie off the bed and on top of her. They stopped and stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Sian pulled Sophie down into a passionate kiss. Sophie let Sian's tongue enter and Sophie had never felt her heart melt so much. Sian got lost in the kiss, when she finally came up for air she looked Sophie in the eyes and said "I l…." Sian quickly sat up realising what she was about to say. Sophie sat next to Sian and held her hand "Sian, I feel it too but we can wait we don't have to say it tonight." Sian smiled at Sophie "I do though" "Me too" 3


	4. Chapter 3

Sophie woke up with Sian wrapped in he arms, she's so beautiful thought Sophie. She watched her sleeping and stroked her hair behind her ears, Sian stirred and looked up at Sophie. Sophie smiled, those eyes are so captivating she forgot to speak for a minute, then said "Morning sleepy head" Sian stretched, which made Sohie's heart skip a beat watching her tank top rise to reveal her perfectly toned abs. "What time is it?" Sophie looked around for her phone, found it and read the time "Shit Sian its half eight we're meant to be in school in a bit." Sian rolled over to her side and rested her arm on her hand. She bit her lip and played with Sophie's hair. "Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here?" Sophie leaned in and kissed Sian then jumped out of bed and tapped Sian on the bum "Um no we can't we have our GCSE's soon." Sian sat with her knees up to her chest, with her head leaning on her knees "Ok, I guess so."

"Just gunna jump in the shower."

"Ok" Sophie jumped in the shower and Sian lay back down remembering the night before. She was shocked she nearly told Sophie she loved her but truth is she really felt like she did. Sophie's phone began to ring and Sian picked it up. "Oh hi Mrs Webster, Sophie's just getting ready this is Sian."

"Oh hello Sian nice to speak to you, do you two need a lift to school?"

"Um yeah ok that be nice thank you"

"Ok be ready for 9 see you soon bye love"

"OK sure bye" Sian threw the phone down and jumped up she walked in on Soph who was singing in the shower

"Can we pretend that aeroplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now…"

"Loving it Soph" Sophie spun around so fast she skidded and Sian ran over to stop Sophie slipping in the shower.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Sian was practically in the shower, with Sophie leaning on her arm for support.

"Um your mum's giving us a lift in half an hour just wanted to let you know so you didn't spend ages singing. Nice voice though" Sian smirked and Sophie turned the shower nozzle on Sian.

"ahhhh"

"You might as well join me you're soaked"

"Yeah be energy efficient and saving water and all that." Sophie smirked as she watched Sian peel her soaked pyjamas off and fling them on the floor. It was weird how comfortable Sophie felt around Sian already, it was like no one else mattered, all Sophie could see was Sian. Sophie washed Sian's hair for her "Don't get used to this missi"

"Why not? Thought this could be a regular thing"

"Lazy cow" Sophie joked as she rinsed Sian's hair.

"There, done." Sian turned around and kissed Sophie on the lips then on the neck "Thanks" Sian jumped out the shower and all Sophie could do was stare, her legs felt like they were going to go underneath her. She'd taken the vow of celibacy but at this moment in time she wanted to break it.

"Hurry up Sophie, your mum will be here soon." Sian winked as she walked out the door "You're such a tease!" Sophie shouted after her. Sophie grabbed a towel and followed Sian into the bedroom.

It was five to nine and they were both almost ready, Sophie was sitting on the sofa waiting for Sian to finish applying her make – up. Sian came down the stairs slowly and crept up behind Sophie and put her hands over her eyes. "Guess who" Sophie smiled "Hmm hard one knowing we're the only two people in the house, don't think that's really rocket science is it Sian." Sophie turned around at Sian pouting "Spoil sport" Sophie kneeled up on the sofa and kissed Sian on the cheek "sorry baby" Sian smiled again and was about to lean in to kiss Sophie but the door bell went off. "That'll be your mum."

"I'll get it"

"No, I want to meet my future mum in law"

"Hardy har Sian" Sian walked over to the door and opened it to a smiley Sally.

"Morning Mrs Webster"

"Call me Sally, you must be Sian"

"Aww ok then, Sally, yep that's me. Sophie's just taking ages fixing her hair she'll be down soon"

"Yeah, that sounds like Soph, welcome to the neighbourhood expect we'll be seeing loads of each other now you're friends with Sophie."

"Yeah I expect you will"

Sophie sat on the sofa listening to Sian being all sweet to her mum, made her smile. She grabbed her bag cam up behind Sian and tapped her lightly on the bum, which made Sian jump.

"Morning Mum"

"Morning Sophie, right lets go girls." Sian grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her and Sophie. Sophie took hold of her hand as they walked behind Sally.

"Girls" Sally turned around and they threw their hands apart so fast Sain nearly fell over. "I was thinking Rosie's not in tonight and I've made lasagne, fancy coming for dinner Sian." Sian smiled "yeah that be dead nice of you thank you."

"My pleasure, right girls jump in another fun filled day at school I'm sure"

Sophie looked at Sian "Yeah, you could say that."

The morning lessons dragged on, Sian was going crazy not seeing Sophie as they were in different sets for almost everything apart from English. Sian kept clocking the clock

"15 minutes to go" She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" cam a voice from beside her, Sian turned around and smiled at the boy sitting next to her

"Sorry, talking to myself"

"Counting down the minutes, I know maths is boring. I'm Ryan."

"Yeah you could say that, nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Sian."

"Didn't I see you this morning getting in Sophie's Mum's car, you live on Coronation Street?"

"Yeah, just moved into number 5, why do you?"

"Yeah, my mum works at the pub, we should hang out some time"

"Um"

"Sorry, only if you want to that is."

"Yeah no its cool maybe I'm sure you friends with Sophie then?"

"Um not really my mum knows her mum but we've not really hung out much."

"Aww right" Sian's phone vibrated on the table.

"Don't let the teacher catch you with that on, they'll take if off ya."

"Thanks" Sian turned around and read the text under her desk.

History is boring why did I flaming choose it. Missing you love Soph xx

Sian smiled and Ryan clocked the 'I'm so in love smile' "So you got a boyfriend" Sian looked round "huh what?" "Just you look like that text was from a lad." "Oh well no its not but yeah I'm taken." Sian replied to Sophie, totally ignoring Ryan's attempt to start a conversation.

Missing you too, this dweeb next to me thinks he has a shot with me. I should just tell him out right I've got a beautiful girlfriend =] missing you too xxxx hurry up 10 minutes woo!

With in second Sophie replied back

OMG =[ I guess I should get used to you being chatted up you're the beautiful one. I swear time is going backwards LOL xxxx miss you

Sian's heart sunk when she read the message, she didn't want Sophie to feel like she was going to be dumped for someone else.

I only have eyes for you 3 u xxx missing u lots now come on 8 minutes xxx

Sophie read the message, it made her smile loads she loved the way they were saying they loved each other without actually saying the words, as they both were to scared to ruin what they had only just started. Sophie simply replied:

3 you too xxx see you in 7 minutes and counting.

When the bell finally went Sian threw all her things into her bag and rushed out the door not hearing Ryan call her name. Sian literally ran round the corner to Sophie's locker.

"Hey baby" Sian said quietly, Sophie hugged Sian tightly "I missed ya" Sian discreetly kissed Sophie on the cheek "Me too, this morning has been to boring without you."

"Same, I was practically falling asleep in History, think I may be failing that test."

"Nah, you're dead smart you are."

"Thanks, so lunch cafeteria or shall we go sit on the field."

"Field, lets see if we can find a spot just for us." Sian linked arms with Sophie and they walked out onto the playing fields.

The girls sat under a tree and ate their lunch.

"So Soph, we gunna have like a family meal tonight with your mum and dad?"

"Ha yeah I think so, gutted my mum talks for England she won't stop asking you questions. She's a nightmare, so yeah be prepared."

"Aww she seemed sweet in the car, proper nice. Don't worry I'll keep the answers short and simple."

"It's fine like we'll just eat her lasgane quick and then go to my room."

"Sounds like a plan" Sophie started playing with Sian's fingers "So about this boy who was chatting you up, who was it?"

"Some lad called Ryan"

"Ryan, oh him, great he lives on the street bet he's gunna be your stalker now." Sian entwined her fingers with Sophie's

"Well then you're going to have to protect me." Sian looked around to make sure no one was looking and kissed Sophie "You're the one that I want, no one else, you better believe me." Sophie smiled "I do" The girls got lost in each others eyes and the bell made them jump.

"Oh I don't wanna go back another two lessons without you, this sucks wish I was clever then I'd be with you." Sophie looked Sian in the eye and said "Hey, don't talk like that you are clever just think we're going back to mine that will make time go quick."

"Yeah, that's true. Come on then guess we should go back to class." Sophie helped Sian up and the girls linked arms back into school.

Sian stared at the clock desperately waiting for the minute hand to get to 12 then she was free to see Sophie again. Sian hadn't felt this happy since it all ended with the Mel. Mel had promised her they'd be together forever and Sian believed her up until the day she told Sian she wanted to be with another woman. Sian's world crashed when she heard that, the tears fell from her eyes so fast that puddles formed on the floor. That was six months ago and Sian hadn't heard one word from her not a single word. The night before Mel ended it, Mel held her as she fell asleep and she told her she loved her, the next day it was over and everything that Mel had ever said to Sian felt like lies. She couldn't understand how Mel hurt her so much, it tore her world apart and she didn't believe she would ever love another woman again. Sophie Webster had let Sian slowly take the walls around her heart down, brick by brick. Sophie had made Sian feel beautiful again, special and reminded her what love feels like.

The bell went and Sian dashed for the door but Ryan got to her first.

"Sian, Sian wait up." Sian rolled her eyes and turned around,

"I'm in a hurry Ryan, what?"

"Sorry was just thinking I've got a free house tomorrow you want to come over."

"I'll probably be busy sorry" Sian walked off to find Sophie. Ryan turned to his mate "Playing hard to get" "Mate didn't she say she was taken?" Ryan smirked "Yeah, so"

Sophie was waiting on the school steps, Sian crept up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Hey pretty girl"

"Hey, aww I've missed ya." The girls didn't realise Sally was parked out front, she watched the girls intrigued about how close they were after only meeting the other day. Sally smiled, seeing Sophie happy made her happy, she honked the horn. "Oh shit that's my mum, God she's so embarrassing" "Soph, don't use the Lord's name in vain" Sophie nudged Sian with her hip "Sorry, come on lets go." Sophie and Sian climbed in the back of the car "Hey mum" "Hey Mrs Webster" "Sian call me Sally makes me sound all old when you call me that." "Sorry, so how was work today Sally" "Yeah it was really good thanks for asking Sian, how was school?" Sophie sat in the back smiling to herself. She loved how Sian made and effort with her mum, it was sweet.

They finally arrived home "have you to quite finished, she is mine mum" "Sorry Soph just getting to know your friend, sorry Sian I do go on sometimes"

"Just a bit" Sophie sniggered

"Alright Sophie, dinner will be ready about 7 girls"

"Thanks Sally"

"Yeah thanks Mum"

Sophie and Sian walked straight upstairs to Sophie's room. "Your mum is well sweet." "Yeah wonder if she'd still be sweet if she caught us snogging." Sian playfully hit Sophie "Soph don't say that, you'll make me all nervous thinking she'd hate me if she found out" "How come you didn't tell your parents about your ex?" "Just never did, we were gunna and then well yeah." Sophie took Sian's hand, "Sorry didn't mean to bring her up, you know Sian I'll never hurt you like she did, I promise." Sophie leaned in and kissed Sian on the forehead. "I know you won't" Sian sat on Sophie's bed and looked around, she spotted a drawing on the wall of Naomi and Emily from skins. "Soph did you draw that?"

"Yeah"

"It's amazing, who would of thought you an artist. And how does your mum not know you're a lesbian the drawing screams gay." Sian smirked at Sophie

"Well lucky for me Mum doesn't watch Skins so she has no clue who they are."

"Will you draw me a picture, I'd love to put it on my wall."

"Sure, I'm sure I can come up with something."

"You're really special you know that right?" Sian took Sophie's hands in hers "I mean it you're so important to me more than anyone." Sophie bit her lip and leaned into kiss Sian but stopped and looked Sian in the eyes.

"I love you" Sian's heart stopped beating a smile crept on her face "I love you too Sophie Webster."


	5. Chapter 4

The girls sat round the table with Kevin and Sally.

"This is lovely, thanks Sally"

"You're very welcome Sian"

"Kiss arse" Sophie whispered under her breath, Sian kicked her under the tables and rolled her eyes at Sophie.

"So Sian how you settling into School?"

"Yeah it's all good, well especially as Soph's there so all good."

Sian smiled at Sophie and held her hand under the table. Kevin dropped his fork and leaned down to get it, the girls let go of hands but they didn't relaise they weren't quick enough to let go and Kevin saw his daughter holding tightly on to her new friends hand. When he sat up he smiled at Sophie and Sophie turned away hiding her blushing cheeks.

"So, Sian what School you go to before?" Kevin asked

"Um, Fullbrook Manor."

"Ah, yeah the private all girls school I know that one, we were gunna ship Rosie off to that one but then Sally found another school."

"Must be good mixing with the boys." Sophie sniggered

"Um yeah it's nice not that any of them are really my type." Sian said looking over at Sophie and smiling.

"Aww I'm sure there are a few dishy lads"

"Mum please stop, sorry Sian ignore the word dishy Mum's vocabulary is old school."

"Cheeky" Sally said

The girls finished their dinner and asked to be excused from the table.

"Do you want any help clearing up?" Sian asked

"Aww no you're alright love, Sophie she's a good one keep of hold of her." Kevin said

"She's just trying to make me look bad" Sophie said

"Thanks for dinner"

"You're very welcome Sian so you girls want dessert?" Sally asked

"Sian?" Sophie said

"Um I'm ok for now maybe later."

"Well there's chocolate cake in the fridge later if you change your mind."

"Thanks mum" The girls headed upstairs

"Aww it's nice Sophie's found a good friend." Sally said to Kevin

"Yeah nice lass"

The girls sat on Sophie's bed, Sian was playing with Sophie's hair. "Your parents are dead nice Soph."

"Yeah there not bad I suppose. Hey Sian do you think ma Dad saw us holding hands." Sophie turned round to see Sian.

"I don't think so, surely he would of said something or given it away."

"Hmm yeah I guess." Sophie lay down resting her hand on Sian's lap, Sian continued to play with Sophie's hair.

"How do you think they'd react if they knew?"

"Dunna know to be honest, think Mum would take it worse than Dad but dunna know. How do you think your parents would take it?"

"They don't even pay attention to me so I'm sure they wouldn't care."

"Aww Sian I'm sure they notice you."

"Nah they're to busy sorting out their divorce to remember me. It's cool I prefer to be independent anyways."

"Come here" Sophie sat up and hugged Sian tightly.

"I'll always notice you." Sian looked at Sophie's face

"Oi dirty"

"No, that was perfectly innocent you clearly have a dirty mind." Sian took the pillow off the bed and hit Sophie over the head. The girls for a second night ended up on the floor but this time it was Sophie pulling Sian down. They fell into a passionate kiss.

"This is becoming quite a habit" Sian smirked

"Yeah, it is." Sophie helped Sian back onto the bed

"Don't wanna go home but guess I should it's getting late and we have school again, boring."

"Stay here, is your Dad on lates again?"

"Um yeah he does a week of nights then he'll be off all next week, joy."

Sophie opened up her bedroom door and shouted down the stairs.

"Mum can Sian stay tonight."

"Ok but remember you have school tomorrow don't go to sleep to late."

"We won't thanks Mum."

"I'll come put the bed up in your room for Sian"

"Nah, I mean yeah cool thanks Mum."

Sophie went back in and shut the door.

"Mum's gunna put the blow up bed up for ya but you so aren't sleeping in it."

"Ha aww your poor mother has no idea."

"Nope not at all" Sophie leaned in and kissed Sian.

"Right I better go across the road and grab my stuff see you in a bit."

Sian went downstairs

"Thanks for letting me stay"

"No problem, Sian you fancy that chocolate cake yet?"

"Yeah that be nice, just popping over the road to get my stuff."

"Ok love see you in a bit."

Sian walked straight up the stairs to get her stuff she grabbed a bag and threw in her stuff. She lifted up her pillow to get her pyjammas and found a piece of paper. She opened it up and read

I love you 3

Sian smiled and opened up her purse and placed it inside. She ran downstairs and across the road.

"That was quick" Kevin said as he opened the door "Can you two not be apart for more than a few minutes."

"Yeah no we can't otherwise I might self combust." Sian and Kevin laughed. Sian walked in the house and Sophie was downstairs in the kitchen with her mum.

"Sian, mum's cut us some of the cake."

"Aww brill thanks Sallly."

"No worries, now the bed is already for you, give me a shout if you need another blanket, Sophies room can get quite chilly."

"Aww thanks, I'm sure I'll be ok" Sian smiled at Sophie.

The girls took the cake upstair and as soon as the door was shut Sian kissed Sophie knocking her back on the bed. The kiss deepened and then there was a knock at the door, Sian jumped up and sat up. Sally popped her head through the door way. "Just saying goodnight"

"Night mum"

"Night Sally"

"Sophie, you've got cake on your top, such a messy eater you would not believe Sian." Sian started laughing "Yeah right messy eater this one." Sally smiled and closed the door.

"Well that was a close shave, did you hear my heart pounding. What was that for?"

Sian smiled and opened up her purse. "This, when did you do that?"

"This morning when you were getting ready."

"You're so sweet Soph, I think I love you even more." Sophie smiled and kissed Sian on the cheek.

"Good because you're stuck with me."

The next morning Sophie woke up first again, smiling at Sian who was sucking her thumb. Sophie had never been a morning person but waking up with Sian in her bed made mornings so much more enjoyable. Sophie heard the rest of the household waking up and her eyes darted at the spare bed it looked unslept in, that's because it was. "Girls" Sally called from downstairs. "Mum where's my hair straightners?" "Don't know Rosie, check with your sister." Shit thought Sophie, she carefully slipped out of Sian's embrace, as she was to cute to wake and jumped into the spare bed. "Soph" Rosie came straight in without knocking, luckily Sophie was wrapped up under the covers "Soph have you seen my straightners? Who's that?" "Morning to you too, no I haven't and that's Sian shh she's still asleep." "Well you better wake her up soon mum just called for breakfast." Rosie walked out the door leaving it wide open, Sophie got up to close it.

"Baby" Sophie whispered kneeling down beside the bed. Sian stretched, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw Sophie beside her "Morning" she said half yawning, Sophie leaned in and kissed her "what do you want for breakfast." "You"

"Sian, I took the vow of celibacy" Sian smiled "Only joking I'm not really hungry I'll just grab a coffee." Sophie shook her head "Not having you wasting away missi, we'll get some toast or summit. You might wanna get in the shower before anyone else does." Sian sat up "You not joining me then, that's no fun." Sophie bit her lip, remembering yesterday morning. "Soph, hello" Sian waved her arm in front of Sophie's staring eyes. Shopie shook her head "Sorry, you shower makes me drift off to memory land." Sian smirked "I'm sure we can re-create the memory soon. Right shower time alone boo hoo, see you in a bit." Sophie gave Sian a towel and pointed her in the right direction.

After the girls had finished breakfast Sally offered them a ride to school. "Nah I think we're ok today mum, we're early might as well walk get some exercise and all."

"Since when have you cared about exercise? Mum she's clearly going to meet a lad?"

Sian sniggered

"No, Rosie, sorry to disappoint you but we're not meeting any lads."

"You better meet one soon otherwise might start thinking you're a lesbian." Rosie laughed, Sophie's eyes widened in shock.

"Sophie, apologise to your sister now. That's not a nice thing to say." Sally stood there with her arms folded glaring at Rosie.

"I was only joking geez lighten up mum."

"Right we're off see you tonight."

Sophie and Sian walked out the house, Rose watched as the pair smiled at each other. Rosie smiled "oh they so are."

"What was that Rosie?" Sally asked

"Nothing Mum."

Sophie and Sian were almost at school when Ryan came over.

"Sian"

"Oh no, I swear he doesn't get the hint. I should just tell him I'm gay and get it over with." Sophie laughed

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked

"Your hair" Sophie said

"Sophie, she don't mean it." Sian smirked at Sophie

"Cheers, anyways I've got a free house tonight some of my mates are coming round wondered if you wanted to join. You can come if you want Sophie."

"Nah we're alright Ryan."

"Got alcohol in and thought we could grab a pizza watch some films, get to know each other."

"We'll let you know." Sian said, Sophie glared why did she say that? She thought.

"Cool catch you later." Ryan walked off into school, Sophie turned around with her arms crossed.

"Why'd you say that? He's gunna think we're coming now."

"Could be fun, booze and pizza."

"Yeah but he clearly fancies ya and is gunna make a move."

"I won't let him, I'm not interested."

"I think it's a stupid idea why don't just come back to mine?"

"Sophie lets not argue, come on we're late for class." Sian walked off leaving Sophie wondering. She followed Sian and walked off into class.

The day went really slowly, Sophie couldn't concentrate on the lesson, she kept looking at the clock. She swore the hands were actually going backwards. She kept checking her phone and nothing, she was being paranoid she knew that but she couldn't help thinking something was up. Her phone then suddenly vibrated and Sophie screamed "Sorry, wasp" she said to the rest of the class including the teacher staring at her.

I love you, don't ever forget that Xxx Sian

Sophie smiled and told her self to stop panicking everything was going to be alright. The bell rang signaling lunch time and Sophie met Sian by the lockers.

"Hey"

"Hey, you get my text?"

"Yeah, thanks I won't forget it. Sorry I was being silly earlier." Sian took Sophie's hand,

"Yeah you were he means nothing to me, just thought we could hang with them if it gets awkward we can just leave."

"Ok" Sophie still wasn't comfortable with it she didn't really understand knowing everything Sian had said about Ryan.


	6. Chapter 5

After school the girls went home and got ready to go to Ryan's.

"So where you off to tonight then?" Rosie asked

"Ryan's, he's doing like a pizza night thing."

"Aww how sweet, is he the lad you've clearly been all giddy about the past few days." Sophie rolled her eyes

"Nope, he's just a mate."

"Oh ok, where's your friend?"

"At hers getting ready."

"Oh is she going as well?"

"Yes Rosie."

"No need to get all touchy, just saying you've been spending a lot of time together."

"She's a friend Rosie, you know something you seem to be lacking."

"Uh, whatever." Rosie walked upstairs, that shut her up thought Sophie.

"That wasn't very nice Soph, what would Jesus say?"

"I'm sure he would also get fed up of the questions."

"She was only taken an interest, no need to get nasty."

"Ok Mum, can I have some money towards the pizza."

"Yeah take some out of my purse on the way out, have fune."

"I will" Sophie walked out the house and across to Sian's. She knocked on the door and Sian shouted "Come in, its open Soph" Sophie walked in and straight up the stairs, she stopped in the doorway.

"Wow Sian you look gorgeous" She was wearing a little black skirt, with a cute white flowy top and ballet shoes. Sophie looked down at herself, she only threw on some jeans and a top.

"You've made an effort"

"Nah, just threw them on, come here where's my kiss." Sophie walked in and kissed Sian but something didn't feel right.

"Sophie what's wrong."

"Nothing" She sat down on the edge of the bed, Sian sat next to her and took her hand.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I do it will be fun."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Sophie looked down and took a deep breath. Sian turned Sophie's face to look at her.

"Hey, I know what's going on in your mind and stop it nothings going to happen. I'm with you, ok?"

"I know, sorry ignore me I'm being stupid."

"Yes you are" Sian leaned in and kissed Sophie. Sophie smiled she believed Sian she really did.

The girls arrived at Ryan's just to find him and a mate called Lee.

"I thought you said there were gunna be loads of people here Ryan." Sophie said looking around.

"Yeah, well just us four, it'll be nice we can get to know each other."

"I don't really want to get to know ya." Sophie looked over at Sian

"Well that's ok then because I want to get to know Sian, Lee wants to talk to ya." Ryan came up and put his arm around Sian, she slid out and stood firmly next to Sophie.

"What you playing at, is this some sort of set up?" Sian noticed the alcohol and a packet of condoms. She stormed over and picked them up "You have got to be kidding me did you really think we'd come round for this?" She said holding the packet, Lee laughed "Ha mate you could of at least hid them, you twat."

"Twat doesn't quite cut it, Soph lets go." Sian grabbed Sophie's hand. Ryan stood in the way of the door.

"Aww come on, I'm sorry I'm not expecting anything their not even mine."

"Ryan move." Sophie pushed him out the way and opened the door.

"Pizza" The pizza delivery guy was standing on the door step.

"It's for the knobs in there." Sian said and walked Sophie down the street.

"I'm so Sorry Sophie you were right." Sian said, Sophie took hold of her hand "It's alright you weren't to know he was going to do that. Can I ask you summit like I'm sorry if I've got it all wrong." Sian stopped and looked at Sophie "You think I fancy him don't you?" Sophie looked at the floor "I just, I'm scared I'm not good enough for you and that maybe.." "Soph please stop it ok, I do want you, you are more than good enough for me can you stop all this doubting its making me feel like your trying to push me away."

"I'm not honest Sian like I really love you and I'm just scared I've never felt this way before I don't want to lose you." Sian pulled Sophie into a hug "I'm not going anywhere silly."

"I'm not going anywhere silly" lies all lies! Have you ever had someone tell you they loved you and that you were their one, their forever? Well I did and I believed her every word, I fell so hard that no one else mattered, she was my everything, she was my one. So I bet your wondering what's going on, well Sian Powers my one my forever left me last night for someone she told me she didn't fancy and that I was being silly thinking that. Well who feels stupid now? After 10 months of being happy and so in love it's all gone everythings gone. My heart feels like someone has physically ripped it out of my body drained it of all the love and squeezed it back in filled with hate and sadness. That's right I hate her, I hate her so much! How could she do this to me after everything, I mean I need to fill you in on a lot because I don't think you know much apart from the beginning and how I met Sian and how quickly she became my one.

We were happy we really were GSCE's went well I pretty much aced every exam but I felt like I did hardly any preparation for them as I spent all my time with my girlfriend. I helped her with her revision and in turn I think that helped me but honestly being happy got me through those exams. My parents were delighted with my results and telling me to stay on at six form which I did with Sian. We're almost finishing our first year, got my As exams soon not that I've got much hope in passing them the way I feel right now.

Ryan, even writing his name makes me cry. I'm glad I'm writing this on my laptop otherwise you would have to try and decipher tear smudged words. He ruined everything, we were special and he ruined it. I don't even really understand how it happened. After the set up incident at his, we never really spoke to him again at school and once school finished we just avoided being any where near his house. Everyday was filled with me and Sian and I felt so loved. The summer holidays was the best Sian literally lived at mine, still don't understand how my parents don't realise. Rosie isn't stupid she always smirks when she sees us together, so I'm guessing she's figured it out. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to mum or she has and mum just is oblivious. We even went away for a weekend at a music festival, I was so surprised mum let me go but it was a treat for such good results. That weekend was amazing we were allowed to be ourselves openly and it was so nice. Made some friends who are now shocked that we're not together as they thought like I did that we were forever. Makes me feel better I wasn't the only one stupid enough to believe we were going to make it and that love is real and loves does last.

For our 6 months I had a free house as the family had gone to visit Nan but I didn't want to leave Sian and thankfully mum said I could stay and look after the house. She brought me lilies and a necklace for our anniversary, engraved on the necklace was I love you, always. I haven't taken it off yet, it's been round my neck since that night. I can't take it off because then I have to deal with her really being gone. That was the night I also may have broke the vow of celibacy. I know its bad but I just couldn't resist her anymore and the timing was perfect. I trusted her, I loved her and it felt right. It was the most beautiful experience of my life and it made me love her so much more. However the bad thing is once you've done it once you can't resist so having to sneak around again when the parents was hard because I just wanted to jump her every 5 seconds LOL But ok back to what happened yesterday and why she's gone.

Last week I started to notice that she was becoming distant and spending a lot of time on her computer and phone. I was a fool thinking she was doing her work but she was on msn talking to helmet head. What I had realised is that they'd been talking to each other for ages as friends so she says but then last night I went over to the shop to get some milk for Dad and I saw them by the chippy. Sian had told me she was doing course work and she'd be round later. I stood and watched I couldn't move and then I saw Ryan lean in, I waited for Sian to hit him but she leaned into. My whole body started to shake and I felt like the world had come crashing down on me, everything I trusted had gone. I ran home threw the milk on the counter and went straight to my room, where my legs gave way and I cried as if Sian had died. To be honest she did, my Sian died the moment she leaned in and kissed Ryan. What hurts the most is I can't let my Sian go, I want my Sian back but how do you trust someone again after they've betrayed you so badly?

"Sophie Oh my God Sophie! Somebody help me" Sian screamed from the cobbled streets "Sophie, Sophie look at me" Sian cradled Sophie in her arms rocking her begging her to open her eyes. Blood trickled through Sian's fingers as she cradled Sophie's head. Sian's eyes were pouring she couldn't lose Sophie she loved her so much. "Sally!"

Sian rang for an ambulance "She's she's she's been hit by a car, he just hit and he carried on driving." Sian hung up and closed her eyes praying Sophie would be ok.

"Sian, Sian!" Sally screamed at the sight she saw, she ran down and took Sophie straight out of Sian's arms. Sian stood up and turned away and was sick. "Sophie, baby mummy's here everything's going to be ok." Sian wiped her mouth and turned back around trembling "He drove, he he he just just drove off." Sian broke down in tears Sally held her hand tight "She'll be ok our Soph's a fighter she'll be ok." Kevin ran out with Rosie "Oh my God Sophie, Mum is she" "Don't even say it Rosie" Sally snapped "Oh my God there's so much blood" Rosie hid her eyes in her Dad's shoulder. "What happened, Sian what happened." "He he he just just just drove off." Kevin pulled Sian into a hug and held his daughter and his daughters girlfriend. Kevin kissed Sian on the head "She'll be ok, try and calm your self down hunny." He could tell she was in shock, he didn't want her passing out. The ambulance turned up and the paramedics jumped out "What's her name?" Sally took time to let go but she knew the paramedics would help her daughter. "Sophie, she's 16 years old she was hit by a car who just drove off." "Did you see the car?" "No but my daughters friend was with her, Sian did you recognise the car?" Sian shook her head and bit her lip trying not to be sick again her white top was soaked with Sophie's blood. "It was a black car and umm it was a man and he sped round the corned and just hit her she she um she pushed me out of the way she saved my life." Tears streamed from her eyes her breathing was rapid "Please don't let her die please" Sian fell to the floor crying, thinking it was all her fault why did they go to Ryan's they should of just stayed at Sophie's. The paramedics quickly took Sophie into the ambulance, Sally rode with her daughter and Kevin took Sian and Rosie in his van.

"Dad she's gunna be ok right?"

"I don't know Rosie, we'll know more when we get to the hospital."

Sian wiped the tears but more replaced the ones she wiped in seconds. Rosie took Sian's hand in hers and smiled at her "she will be ok I know it." Sian tried to smile back but it don't happen. "She loves you" Rosie whispered, Sian turned to look Rosie in the eye "She really does and I can tell you do too. Welcome to the family I promise you Soph's a fighter she'll be annoying me again soon." A tear fell from Rosie's eye and Sian was able to produce a smile "Thank you." Sian rested her head on Rosie's shoulder she didn't want to close her eyes because every time she did all she could see was the car hurtling towards them and Sophie pushing her to the curb. Then all she can see is the girlfriend she loved so much get thrown in the air and the driver just driving off. Sian remembers seeing Sophie's lifeless body and the blood there was just so much blood. Sian looked down at her top and the tears began to fall again. They arrived at the hospital and met Sally in the waiting room. "Mum any news." Sally held onto Kevin "They've taken her straight to theatre oh Kevin, I can't lose my baby." Sally cried and Kevin held her tight "We're not going to lose her she's going to pull through." Kevin put his arms out for Sian and Rosie and they held each other praying for Sophie to be ok.


	7. Chapter 6

Sophie never imagined she would ever be in so much pain. She literally felt like her whole body had been hit by a car, moving at 180mph. So yeah, Sophie felt like she had died. What Sophie didn't realise was this is exactly what had happened. Sophie saved the life of her girlfriend only to be hit herself. Now Sophie lay on surgeon's table with a team of Doctors trying to save her life. Sophie's heart had stopped twice but the Doctors managed to bring her back. The last memory Sophie had before being hit was she had doubt that Sian loved her. The impact of the car had thrown Sophie into a world where Sian had left her broken hearted but truth be told Sian was the one broken hearted praying Sophie would wake up. Sian never left Sophie and would never leave Sophie because she loved her more than anything in the world.

Sophie also thought her family had no idea about her love for Sian but she was wrong, Rosie and Kevin knew exactly what was going on and opened their heart to Sian because they could see how happy she was making Sophie.

Sophie had been in surgery now for over 5 hours and Sian was pacing the waiting room. "How long has it been now?" Rosie looked at the clock "Just over 5 hours. I can't believe we still haven't heard." Sian bit her lip and looked out the window, flash backs of the accident hit her so hard she fell down crying. Rosie rushed over and brought her into a hug "She'll be ok, I promise" Rosie stroked Sian's hair and held her until she clamed herself down. "Thanks" Sian said wiping a tear from her eye, looking at Rosie. "I just, I don't know what I'd do without her she's my.. um best friend." Rosie smiled "It's ok Sian, we know you love her more than a friend and I know Sophie loves you more then that too." Sian looked at Rosie shocked, she looked over at Sally and Kevin talking. "How do you.." Rosie laughed "Oh please it doesn't take a genius to work it out besides my sister is so easy to read could tell the moment she brought you home she loved you." Hearing that made Sian lip tremble "Hey come on crying isn't going to help anyone we need to stay strong for Sophie." Sian stopped herself from letting the tears fall and smiled at Rosie "Yeah we do."

An hour later and a Doctor walked into the room, Sally stood up and Kevin held her hand. Rosie held onto Sian and they all stared at the Doctor waiting to hear what he had to say. Sian's heart was thumping against her chest, she had never felt so nervous in her life.

"Mr and Mrs Webster Sophie's heart stopped twice through surgery."

"No!" shouted Sian

"She's ok now though, righ?" Sally asked looking over at Rosie trying to console Sian.

"Sophie is stable but it is still touch and go, I'm afraid the next few hours are critical. I just want you to prepare yourself incase…"

"She dies?" Rosie said holding onto Sian tightly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, there is a chance she will pull through but like I said the next few hours are critical."

"Can we see her Doctor?" Sally asked tears streaming from her face.

"Only one person I'm afraid as it's to dangerous at the moment." Sian's heart sunk she couldn't believe her girlfriend could die and she wouldn't even be allowed to see her. However the Sally's next words made her believe in love again and made her feel wanted by another family.

"Sian you should go." Sally said smiling

"What? I couldn't surely you want to?" Sally walked over to Sian and sat down next to her.

"I've never seen my daughter so happy since you came into her life. She loves you and I know you love her."

"I do, I really do."

"I want you to go in there and tell her we are all waiting for her to wake up. Hearing your voice I think will help her more, her heart belongs to you and she'll fight to see you again." Sally wiped the tears slowly rolling down Sian's face she couldn't believe Sally had just said that. She hugged her "Thank you" Sian looked at the Doctor who's eyes had glazed up after hearing the conversation, he cleared his throat.

"Right Sian, come with me."

The corridor felt like it went on for hours, Sian walked silently just behind the Doctor. They finally reached a door that said 216, the Doctor turned around and quietly spoke to Sian.

"Sian I must warn you Sophie is attached to lots of different machines so this may scare you but they are all there for a purpose." Sian nodded "Can she hear me?" Sian asked

"Yes, Sophie can hear and if you touch her she'll be able to feel you. If you want to hold her hand be careful of the wires. Now there's a red button on the wall behind the bed which is linked to the nurses desk, if you are worried about anything, push that and a nurse will be with you very quickly."

"Ok, thank you Doctor." He opened the door and left Sian with Sophie.

The room was eerily silent, with faint beeping sounds coming from various machines. Sian felt like her feet were glued to the floor, she just stood and stared as Sophie lay in front of her with so many wires attached to her she looked like a map of the underground. Seeing the one person you love the most hooked up the machines was almost too much to take. Sian could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks again. She wiped them off quickly and took a deep breath, she had to be strong for Sophie. She walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair, Sophie just looked like she was just sleeping. She was so beautiful, Sian thought. Sian leaned over and placed a kiss on Sophie's forehead. She took her hand in hers carefully not to pull on any of the wires. "Soph I love you." Was all Sian could manage, she held onto Sophie's hand tightly praying she would wake up.

"Your Mum and Dad are here baby, Rosie too. They all know about us and they've accepted it sweetie, so much that they let me see you as they thought I could help you wake up. So Soph you gotta wake up because if you don't then they might hate me I really like your family and I love you so much." Sian couldn't hold it in any longer the tears fell once more and she put her head down on the side of the bed.

Sian felt a hand on her head stroking her hair. She looked up wiped the tears and saw Sophie smiling back at her. "Sophie" "I love you too Sian please don't leave me I thought you left me."

"Baby I'm never going to leave you", Sian leaned in and kissed Sophie on the lips. "Promise?" Sophie asked

"Promise" Sian smiled and then the smile faded because Sophie's eyes closed and her hand went limp on Sian's. "Sophie….Sophie" One of the machines started beeping "Sophie!" A team of nurses ran in and Sian walked backwards and collapsed on the floor, holding her knees she watched through tears.


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." A nurse said to Sian. Sian looked at Sophie and closed her eyes every time she said "clear" and she could hear Sophie's body jolting from the shockwaves. "I don't want…please I need to be here for her…please…" Tears slowly slid down Sian's cheeks, the nurse knelt down and took hold of Sian's hand. "Just hold my hand and if you get frightened squeeze as hard as you need to, I'll stay with you." Sian held on tight to the nurses hand, "Thank you" Sian watched, feeling completely useless her girlfriends heart had stopped and all Sian could do was wait and pray Sophie came back.

A few minutes had passed by and the Doctors were still trying to revive Sophie. Sian wiped the tears and turned to the nurse who's tears had glazed over "How long will they try?" "As long as they can sweetie." "And if they stop does that mean there's nothing more they can do?" "I'm afraid so but lets be positive for your girlfriend, she'll be fighting just as hard as the Doctors are to come back." Sian smiled picturing Sophie's spirit trying to get back in her body. "How did you know she was my girlfriend?" "Aww you see the amount of love I can see in your eyes sweetheart gives it away plus I have really good Gaydar." Sian chuckled "Thanks" Sian was grateful the nurse had let her stay it was making it easier to understand seeing the Doctors trying their utmost to bring Sophie back to her. "Time" On Doctor said wiping his brow, another younger Doctor looked first at Sian that at the clock "10.46" Sian stood up "What's going on?" she screamed. "Call it, time of death 10.46." "No!" Sian screamed, she ran over to Sophie "No no no no no you can't let her go you can't you can't please please pleaseeeee." Sian's tears fell like torrential rain. "I'm sorry for your loss." The Doctor walked off leaving Sian staring through streams of tears. The nurse walked over to her "I'm so sorry" Sian shook her head "no, no she's not dead she's not." Sian climbed on the bed and held Sophie in her arms "Sophie, Sophie you listening to me your not allowed to leave me please your not allowed. Ok you hear me, you come back you come back now please baby please." Sian closed her eyes and the nurse watched in silence, tears rolling down her face reminding her of the time she watched her own girlfriend die.

Two years ago, literally to the minute, the nurse's girlfriend died in the same room. Alice had only been working in the hospital for a year when her girlfriend Lily was diagnosed with cancer. Lily was only 21 and had so much to live for, she was taken way before her time and Alice had to live every day with the memory of watching her slip away.

Alice remembers the Doctors telling her the cancer was terminal and there was nothing they could do. That news hit Alice like a tone of bricks because from that day on she was just waiting for her girlfriend to die. Alice had met Lily in School, they were best friends before they became girlfriends. Everyday they grew closer and closer until Lily took the plunge and kissed Alice. Alice still remembers the taste of strawberry lip balm and smell of Lacoste perfume. From then on they were happy I mean really happy. They didn't care what people thought about them being together because all they cared about was each other. After school the girls went to same college and then onto the same University. It wasn't until the last year that Alice felt a lump in Lily's breast and their happiness started to fade.

Lily was a fighter, Alice remembers her not complaining about the chemo or the fact she had to have her breast removed. Lily was still smiling the day her hair started to fall out because Lily still had Alice and Love is the strongest feeling in the world, with love you can conquer anything.

The night Lily died was the night Alice lost half herself. She remembers lying in bed with Lily, stroking her hair till she fell asleep. At this point all the Doctors could do was give her pain relief to make her comfortable. Alice realised it was nearly time to let go, being a nurse she understood why the Doctors prescribed Morphine. She was allowed to administer the drugs but at times it was the hardest procedure as she knew time was running out. It was 10.45 and Lily turned her head to face Alice "Baby, I love you so much and I'm sorry I'm not going to be around to grow old with you. But I will always be with you, I want you to be happy I want you to fall in love again and have the family we always dreamed about. I'll always be here for you, always." The clock struck 10.46 and the heart monitor went flat. Alice felt the tears start to fall, she held Lily tight whispering "I never forget you."

Looking at Sian rocking Sophie in her arms was like Da ja vu and a sight she never wanted to see again. Death is the one thing we can't control and it's the one thing that can break are hearts more then love. Alice felt a breeze and against her fingers and what felt like a kiss on her cheek. Lily, she thought.

Sian stroked Sophie's face and couldn't understand why she wasn't waking up, she just looked like she was sleeping so why couldn't she wake her up. Sian felt a breeze that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. "Sophie" she whispered. Snuggling down and holding on tightly, refusing to believe her girlfriend was gone.

Rosie, Kevin and Sally sat patiently waiting for Sian to return. The door opened "Sian" Sally said all cheery "I'm afraid not" Said the Doctor, closing the door behind him. He pulled up a chair and held his hands out to the Webster family. "I'm so sorry but Sophie passed away a few minutes ago, her heart failed and we couldn't re-start it. We tried everything we could, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Sally's eyes widened in shock "No, hang on a second you said she was fine and Sian's talking to her now. You must have the wrong information there Doctor, must be another Sophie on your ward." The Doctor took Sally's hands "I'm afraid it is your Sophie, I'm so sorry." Sally burst into tears and Kevin held her close trying to be brave for his wife and daughter but deep down he was dying, he had just lost his baby girl. "Dad" Rosie said all confused "Come here sweetie." Kevin rocked his wife and his eldest baby, letting the tears slide down his face.

"Sian, are you asleep?" Sophie whispered in Sian's ear.


	9. The ENd

It had been six months since the Webster's youngest daughter died. The street was still in mourning and everywhere you looked sad faces still lingered. The truth is the street didn't jut lose one beautiful girl that night they lost two. Sian Powers loved Sophie that she couldn't live without her and the night Sophie's heart stopped beating was the night Sian decided she didn't want to live in this world anymore. Sally still remembers the look on Sian's face when the nurse took her to see her. Her eyes were total blankness, the sparkle had just disappeared. Sally promised Sian everything would be ok and till this day she fights to bring Sian back because Sian is the closest way to bringing her daughter back.

Sally visited her daughters grave, placing white lilies near the stone that read: Sophie Webster, perfect daughter, perfect sister, perfect girlfriend. She stayed with Sophie for a while allowing the tears to silently fall "Mummy loves you Soph, we all miss you so much baby girl." Sally wiped her eyes and slowly walked away, looking over her shoulder at her baby girl's grave. No mother should ever have to bury their child, it is the worst imaginable pain any mother could go through.

Sally got to the hospital and headed straight up to the ward, where Sian had been ever since the night Sophie passed away.

"Alice, how's she doing?"

"Sally, good to see you. I'm afraid its not good news. Sian has created this world where Sophie still lives and why would she ever want to leave that world?" Sally smiled, a pang of pain surged through her body. It still hurt Sally hearing that Sian was in a world where her daughter lived, sometimes she wished she could join her.

"Can I see her, maybe this time it will help bring her back."

"Of course you can, just remember the illusions to her are so real, the things she says may upset you. Last night she told me she brought Sophie a necklace for their anniversary and you cooked them dinner." Sally's eyes started to fill up "I'll try my best, to be honest Alice sometimes its nice to imagine Sian is with Sophie and they're happy makes reality seem less painful."

Sally followed Alice up to the ward and into Sian's room. Sian sat in the corner of the room, staring blankly at nothing. Alice approached Sian slowly, she knelt down beside her "Sian, Sian it's Alice. Someone's here to see you." Sian didn't react, Sally placed her bag on the bed and knelt down beside Alice. "Hi Sian it's Sally, how you doing?" Sian slowly moved her head to face Sally and smiled. "That's better Sian, do you remember where you are?" Alice said hoping Sian would be with them.

"Yeah I'm at Sophs, we're watching….what is it Sophie? Oh yeah that's it, we're watching Cruel Intentions but to be honest Sally I'm not paying attention been plaiting Sophie's hair, she likes that." Sally swallowed hard, she always remembered the nights her and Sophie would watch films and Sally would plait Sophie's hair. Sally smiled but Alice looked at her telling her not to respond.

"Sian, you're not at Sophie's none of that is real, none of it. You're in a mental institution. You've been with us now for six months, do you remember?" Sian looked over at Alice and shook her head, tears flowed from her eyes and she leant her head on her knees.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here, I'm going to look after you I know Sophie would want me to. Alice is there a chance Sian could be like she was before?" Alice took Sally over to the bed and left Sian in the corner crying into her knees.

"You have to understand Mrs Webster the severity of Sian's condition. For the past six months she's been in an undifferentiated type of schizophrenia. Sian's illusions have many layers, she believes that she saved Sophie the night of the accident but that's not all. In her mind she has created this interlinking network to support her primary delusion. In her world she is surrounded by friends, loved ones and most importantly Sophie is there and they are in love. All this is as real to her as you or me. Sian's world is more desirable and every time we feel we're making progress Sophie manages to pull her back." Sally looked over at Sian who had stopped crying and was now smiling and staring into space again. "Is there any hope though?"

Alice smiled "There's always hope, hearing your voice helps bring her back for a while but it's the struggle of convincing Sian her world is not the real world."

"Sophie" Sian said, Sally got up and sat in front of her, holding her hand.

"Sian, Sophie's not real. You have to be strong Sian, you have to fight this, please you're to good to give in." Sian's eyes started to fill up again. Alice came over "Carry on, she's listening."

"Sian, me, Kevin, Rosie and your mum and dad we all miss you. I know you're scared, I know this world feels like a scary place but there are people here who love you. (Sally let the tears fall from her eyes) I know deep down you know Sophie died in your arms and your world seems real but Sian I have all the faith in the world that you can fight this. I'll always be here for you, always." Sian looked Sally in the eyes and smiled "You're right, thank you." Sally smiles and wipes the tears from Sian's cheeks.

"We love you, Goodbye" Sian leaned back against the wall, Sally's tears fell. "Sian, Sian!" Alice took out a torch and shone it in Sian's eyes, she turned to face Sally "I'm sorry, there's no reaction at all. I'm afraid we lost her." Sally let the tears fall, Alice brought her into a hug looking over at Sian's smile. Alice knew that smile to well, for 6 months that smile always appeared after Sophie's name came from Sian's lips. Alice imagined them snuggled up on Sophie's bed watching Cruel Intentions while Sain plaited Sophie's hair.

THE END


End file.
